heroes_of_order_and_chaos_originalfandomcom-20200213-history
Demon Hunter (Lebmont)
|image = Lebmont image.png |imagewidth = 300 |imagecaption = "Heed my words demons. You better start runnin'" |gender = Male |class = Fighter |current meta = Marksman |damage = Physical |difficulty stat picture = ? |physical stat picture = ? |magical stat picture = ? |resilience stat picture = ? |support stat picture = ? |Emblem price (put after the price) = 28,000 |Rune price (put after the price) = 400 }} "Heed my words demons. You better start runnin.'" When demons killed his parents and infant sister when he was just a boy, Lebmont has made it his sole purpose in life to hunt down any hellspawn he can find. He is adept at using both guns and divine spells to thwart his demonic foes, and he won't rest until he rids Haradon of every single one. Strategy * Before entering a 1v1 fight, use Hunter's Mark on the opponent if you can so you'll do 20% more damage with each of your hits. * Before entering a teamfight, you must use Hunter's Mark on an opponent that appears to be important (Goldfur, Debronee, Lathier etc.) so he/she will take 20% more damage from your teammates including you. * Piercing Shot is recommended to use on an opponent before the fight starts or when he/she is trying to escape. However, it can also be used in the middle of a fight (1v1) as it does a decent damage and can turn you from losing to winning. * Rapid Shot is only recommended to use when killing off creeps. DO NOT use it when you're fighting with a hero because it does a little amount of damage which can give your opponent the upper-hand to kill you. * Lebmont's specialty is to kill an enemy fast enough without giving them the time to escape which means having Attack Speed is crucial. Getting 2 Akhan Cutless' is better than getting 1 Watcher's Whisper with 1 Blessed Bracers as 2 [Items|Akhan Cutless' provide more critical rate which is also what Lebmont needs. * A good skill combination includes = Hunter's Mark + Auto Attack + Piercing Shot (If the opponent tries to run). * A good profile skill combination includes = Teleport and Sneak. Blink is not needed as Lebmont's skills are already designed for killing. Sneak is more beneficial (If you have the Malignity Tablet it will benefit more) because you can use it to waste Kagax's Ult, Cham's Ult etc.. and is also useful for escaping. Skills Rapid Shot Lebmont fires a rapid succession of power bolts from his which slam into his enemies with brutal force. Cost: 60/70/80/90 MP Range: 11 meters Damage: 40/60/80/100 + Physical Attack Cooldown: 12/11/10/9 seconds Piercing Shot Cost: 50/60/70/80 MP Range: 12 meters Damage: 135/165/185/225% of Lebmont's Normal Attack Cooldown: 12/10/8/6 seconds Double Shot Passive: Every 6/5/4/3 seconds, Lebmont's Normal Attack will fire an explosive bullet, which damages enemies near the target for 25/50/75/100% of Lebmont's Normal Attack. Active: Movement Speed increases by 5/10/15/20% for 3 seconds. Cost: 60/60/60/60 MP Cooldown: 25/25/25/25 seconds Hunter's Mark Lebmont fires a magic bullet which burrows into its target, dealing additional Damage from within. Cost: 100/170/240 MP Range: 13 meters Damage: 180/260/320 + Psychical Attack Cooldown: 70/60/50 seconds Effect: Target will receive an extra 20% damage for 15 seconds Base Stats Skins Category:Hero Category:Fighter Category:Carry